misskityunicornselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Iris Kim
Iris Kim is a participating Selected in Kity's Selection role play. images-5.jpg images-2.jpg images-4.jpg images-3.jpg Hottest and Sexiest moments from Singer IU (11).jpg Download-1.jpg Dfasdfasf.jpg Name: Iris Kim Played by: @Eunite Age: 17 Job: Writer Ethnicity: Korean Province: Kent Face claim/looks: Korean singer IU Personality: goofy, but can be serious. Likes: eating, writing, swimming, painting, singing, Hamilton, the Flash, burgers, bubble tea, ramen. Dislikes: seaweed ice cream, fancy events, itchy dresses. Hobbies/Talents: Singing, writing. Significant relationships: Karmen Lawrence (ex-boyfriend), Noah Schreave (boyfriend?). Friendships: Cyra Braxton (best friend), Timarie Banos (friend), Adrianna Schreave (close friend), Julianna Whites (acquaintance), Jenna Weatherly (friend). Known family: Angelica Kim (sister), Eliza Kim (sister), Alexander Kim (brother), Lauren Lee-Kim, James Kim. Relationships (in detail): Karmen Lawrence: Iris and Karmen were dating one month prior to the Selection. Karmen was originally one of Iris' suitors, but quickly fell in love with her after meeting. They dated for a good whole year before Karmen proposed to her, using the line "I wouldn't mind being the Barry to your Iris", the same line her father used to propose to her mother. She was deeply touched, and accepted. The engagement was to last 2 years, and she was to be married at the age of 18. The engagement broke off when she caught Karmen cheating on her with her then best friend. She was shocked and horrified, and immediately broke up with him. The breakup impacted her in many ways. It caused her to shut off many emotions, and become unhealthily ambitious, obsessed with 'freedom', since she felt 'trapped'with her career. When she went to the Selection, Karmen signed up as guard to go to the castle and make things right. At the castle, he constantly pursued her, sabotaging her relationship with Noah (i.e. when he led an unknowing Iris to the room where Noah and Julianna Whites were having a.. meeting). He stopped pursuing her briefly when he developed a close relationship with Cyra Braxton, another Selected. However, when Noah was captured and had his memory wiped, he saw this as his chance to sweep Iris off her feet and take her back. He threatened Noah with the fact that he was going to take Iris from him, taunting his memory loss. But soon, he saw the error of his ways, and decided to stop pursuing Iris altogether. He instead pursued Cyra, of whom he had a fight with regarding Iris (and Wren) few days prior. Noah Schreave: Iris originally came to the Selection yearning for the crown. She tried to present herself as the 'perfect girl', as her mother always told her to. She had no plans of having an actual relationship with Noah, she just wanted to wrap him around her fingers and use him. However, quickly upon meeting him, she developed unwanted feelings for him, and let her walls come down. She panicked, thinking 'This isn't part of my plan!', but at the end, she gave in and decided to pursue a relationship with Noah, bracing herself for another heartbreak. They went on dates, the first 'unofficial' one in the kitchen (Iris and Noah's first meeting ), where they would have a food fight. The second one would be in the Music Room, (Iris and Noah's first date ) after the 'Julianna incident', where they learned a Korean song written by her. They became closer throughout the meetings, and Iris fell steadily in love with him, going as far as calling him 'Barry' in her tipsy, unintentional state (Noah and tipsy Iris at Noah's room ). Cyra Braxton: Iris and Cyra first met after the 'Julianna incident', where they ranted about the whole Selection, Cyra being notably drunk. Their next meetings consisted of small conversations and girl talk, sometimes being interrupted by Timarie. Iris became dependent on Cyra, and provided support when she noticed what she called 'Kara' (Karmen x Cyra), although Karmen was her ex. She warned Cyra about Karmen's tendencies, though telling her that she was 'all for it' if Cyra was. Timarie Banos: Timarie (or Arie, as Iris often called her), was Iris' first friend at the Selection. Timarie, who was madly in love with Noah, often couldn't provide the right type of support for Iris, but was there for her nevertheless. She often overwhelmed Iris with her constant sobbing, yelling, and moodswings, but always defended Iris when someone tried to hurt or insult her. After finding out that Noah didn't harbor strong feelings for her, she tried to copy Iris' personality to appeal to him. Her last conversation with Iris was when Timarie was very sure that she and Noah were going to get married, because of a false claim made by a disguised rebel. She asked a confused Iris to be her maid of honor, and even though Iris didn't know what was going on, she accepted. Julianna Whites: Iris and Julianna bonded over food at the Plane ride to the castle. They decided to do 'nighttime raids' of the kitchen, alongside Haro (another Selected), but nothing ever came of it. Their initial friendship seemingly crumbled or weakened throughout the Selection, until they barely made contact at all. Jenna Weatherly: Iris reached out to Jenna at the carnival, resulting in them becoming friends. They went on rides together and ate cotton candy, and talked. Adrianna Daphne Schreave: Adrianna and Iris met in a cafe, and almost instantly bonded over Adrianna's question about whether Iris had plastic surgery or not. She then goes to chide Iris's fiancee for hurting her. They stayed good friends throughout the selection. Family relationships (in detail): Angelica Kim: not much is mentioned about her, besides the fact that she was 'perfectly perfect', and exactly the child Iris' mother wanted her to be. She is Iris' little sister, and is the second eldest of the Kim family. Named after Angelica Schuyler. Eliza Kim: not mentioned at all except her name, and also that she was also a perfect daughter. Youngest girl in the Kim family. Named after Eliza Hamilton. Alexander Kim: described as a 'bit better' than Angelica and Eliza, but not by much, youngest child in the Kim family. He is named after Alexander Hamilton. Lauren Lee-Kim: Iris' mother, who 'used' to be fun, before Iris was born. She is a noted Flash and Hamilton fan, who (in her teens), traveled to Flash conventions (where she met Iris' dad), but became more mature and 'less fun'. She came from a humble household, but developed a very high standard and expectation for Iris and her siblings. James Kim: Not mentioned much, but also a noted Flash and Hamilton fan. He was one of the most 'wanted' men in town, being successful, handsome, and wealthy. He also had high expectations from Iris and her siblings. Category:Selected Category:IrisKim